


Piano

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Gabriel is a weird dad. Adrien is not a fan.





	Piano

Patrol the previous night took longer than usual. Adrien still flushed when he thought about the many, many, _many_ stolen kisses that night, a veritable dream come true. It was probably the worst patrol he’d ever done in his superhero career, but also the most enjoyable. It was disappointing though, that he wouldn’t get to see Ladybug - Marinette he corrected - til Monday for school. 

He’d spent Friday with his friends and in return his father expected him to focus solely on his extracurriculars. That normally wouldn’t stop him from messaging her constantly, but she had a book report to finish and Gabriel was adamant that Adrien worked on the piano. Which is why he was practicing Chopin when his father walked into the music room.

He didn’t notice him at first, the man was exceptionally quiet for a fashion designer, and Adrien wasn’t sure how long Gabriel had been standing there before he cleared his throat, alerting his son to his presence. Adrien jumped up with a polite “Father”, his fingers playing a sour note in his shock. Gabriel sniffed, his brow arched disapprovingly. “Sorry Father, you startled me.”

“Yes, well, it’s a good thing you are practicing today I suppose.”

“Yes, of course”, Adrien looked down his cheeks flaming in shame. “Is there something you needed Father? Maybe you’d like to play with me again?” His voice was hopeful despite himself. It had been a miracle the last time they’d performed a duet, not something to be repeated anytime soon.

“Does a father need a reason to visit his son”, Gabriel tsked. 

“Well, no-” Adrien started, only to be cut off.

“I came to see how you were doing in the wake of yesterdays _revelations_.” It took a second for Adrien to realize what his father was getting on about, he hadn’t given the interview another thought since he’d met up with Ladybug and the whole thing seemed a lifetime ago.

“Oh!” he gasped when it did finally hit him. “Oh, no, everything is fine. I talked to Ladybug and all those rumors are fake. Lila isn’t even a miraculous holder, just a sad girl in my class.” Adrien shrugged, “I’d feel bad for her, but she makes it really hard to.”

“And you just believed Ladybug?” Gabriel asked, his head cocked. “Those pictures looked very convincing to me.”

Adrien, glad that this was all his dad wanted to talk to him about relaxed, sitting back down on the bench. “I mean, yeah, they looked pretty real. But anyone in a career dealing with the visual medium could doctor those photos. Even you could Father, with your software.”

“Is that so?” Gabriel asked through clenched teeth.  
“Definitely” Adrien frowned, confused by his Father’s mood, “You’d be surprised how many times things have to be touched up.” 

“I see. So you weren’t considering anything drastic like dying your hair a different color, getting a piercing, or plotting your revenge?” His father asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Revenge?” Adrien sputtered instead of answering. 

“Certainly, like revealing Ladybug’s secret identity or stealing her Miraculous.”

Adrien choked, completely flabbergasted. “No? Absolutely not. Not even a little. As I said, I trust her, and even if I didn’t I wouldn’t do any of that. Ever.”

Gabriel’s lips thinned as he nodded curtly, “Good. Just checking. I’ll leave you to your practice then.” And without another word he left his son trying desperately to catch his breath.

As Adrien clutched his chest, Plagg popped out from his pocket, brows fully raised. “Kid, what was _that_? Your dad sounded like an evil villain or something.”

“I have no idea”, Adrien frowned, “That was odd, even for him.”

He spent the rest of the day avoiding Gabriel like the plague. He peeked around every corner, locked any door he could behind him, and anytime he thought he might hear footsteps he’d dash the other way, anything to avoid another conversation like that. He was even thankful his father decided to not join him for dinner that night, though it was nothing out of the ordinary. What was odd was a distinct lack of Nathalie, even at the dinner table.

Adrien didn’t let his solitude bother him, eating quickly so he could get back to his room and tell Ladybug what transpired. He didn’t even taste the meal in his rush, finishing in record time to get back to his computer. When he made it to his room he was relieved to see Marinette was online. She’d been off all day and now he finally had the chance to tell someone other than his Kwami about the unsettling encounter with his father. All Plagg had said was that maybe Adrien should try sneaking over to Nino’s house because Gabriel gave him _the willies_. Completely unhelpful.

**AA:** _You will never guess what happened today._

Before he could type more his door creaked open, startling him. The door _should_ have been locked, and he turned to tell whoever invaded his privacy to please not do that in the future, but his words were cut off when he saw the purple figure looming in his entryway. “Hawkmoth?!” He shouted, jumping back.

The villain smiled, slow and menacing. “Hello, Adrien.”


End file.
